The Kitsune and the Vampire
by assassin KYUBI 229
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze is banished from Konoha, from a result of the Kyubi no Yoko taking over his body, being accused of killing the Hokage, after pain was killed during his eight tailed transformation, so he's sent on the road. What he finds is nothing he would've expected. A SCHOOL OF MONSTERS! Along with his childhood friend, and crush, Moka.


assassin KYUBI 229: HEY HOW YOU BEEN! it's assassin KYUBI 229 here IN DA HOUSE!

naruto: oh hell bro, nxt time call or somethin

assassin KYUBI 229: LIKE HELL I WILL!

naruto: anyways what are you doin here?

assassin KYUBI 229: oh right! i'm here to tell you the your gonna be in my new story! HIGH FIVE!

naruto: what kind of story?

assassin KYUBI 229: dude your never like this, now just high five me since Moka is gonna be here in like two minutes

naruto: SERIOUSLY! YEEEEEEEAAAAAH!

'looks at watch'

assassin KYUBI 229: shit actually she should be...

'door bell rings'

assassin KYUBI 229: ...here now

naruto: JUST A SEC!

assassin KYUBI 229: okay while he's doing that i'm gonna open this story. i don't own anything of Naruto or Rosario + Vampire, cause if i did than i'd be awesomer than i already am, if that's even possible

**_How it Began_**

**__**"nyeh" regular speach

'hmmm' thoughts

**"dumbass" **hidden power/monster speach

"**fuuton**" jutsu

At this very moment Kyubi no Yoko and Konohas very own Yellow Flash, Minato Namikaze, were having a battle of epic power and agility. Also at this very moment two children were being born, a boy and a girl. Naruto and Tsubaki ,as they were later going to be called, were laying in the middle of a pentagon, like area made of stone, with a few symbols at the tips. Minato looked at his children, from what he knew, for his last time with tears running down his face, his very weak wife, Kushina Uzumaki next to him only able to do one more technique, and standing next to Naruto's cradle while Kushina stood next to Tsubaki's cradle.

"old man!" Minato calls out to one sarutobi "we're gonna seal Kyubi away. no one shall now we had children, and you will tell everybody we died. Tsunade! jiraiya! yoiu two will go and protect my children, by going with them to the other dimension. meet up with my contact. understood!" Sarutobi, Jiraiya, and Tsunade nod their heads and stand back to watch.

Minato and Kushina nod their heads togeher and wait for the Minato shadow clone to lead Kyubi to them

The Minato shadow clone gets the signal and start to lead the Kyubi no Yoko to the original Minato and his wife Kushina, while making sure to damage Kyubi to the point of when the seal will work on, what they believe Kyubi's gender to be, him (not really Kyubi in this story is actually a girl). **"fight me you insect! stop running! face me head on!"** Kyubi yells out to Minato's clone "then catch me you nine tailed excuse for a bijuu!" Minato's clone taunted at the enraged Kyubi no Yoko.

"come on! i thought you were the most powerful bijuu! looks like i worried for nothing!" the Minato shadow clone yells at the enraged nine tailed fox, while Kyubi started gathering chakra and shrinks it to bite size. then eats the chakra enhanced ball of energy and with a monstrous roar, shoots a vile beam of energy at the Minato clone. A smirk appears on the clone's face,seeing as he has gotten Kyubi close enough to the pentagon, and seems to get hit by the vile beam of energy.

Minato and Kushina yell together "now! kyah!" as the Kyubi finally relized their plan it was too late. Kyubi was getting sealed into Naruto and Tsubaki.

when that ended Kushina took one last look at her children and starts collapsing to ground, dead. Minato catches her limbless body with tears in his eyes. he sets the body of his dead wife down and looks at Jiraiya and Tsunade then signals for them to hold on to each other. "haaaaa!" Minato slams his hand on the ground. as he does so a seal forms underneath his hand and a bright light escapes from it while white bands all wrap around Naruto, Tsubaki, Tsunade, and Jiraiya. when the light ended Minato was lying dead on the ground next to his wife.

"gaah! he's smarter than i made him out to be. oh well looks like my plans have failed" a mysterious man with a mask says, but before he tries to leave Sarutobi stabs the unknown man in the back then brings his blade up so it slices his body in half. "we knew all along. we used it against you. your orginization is no more, for you have finally fallen!"


End file.
